


The George G. Angell Elementary School Children's Choir

by Schrodingers_Rufus



Category: Johannes Cabal - Jonathan L. Howard
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrodingers_Rufus/pseuds/Schrodingers_Rufus
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr on December 12, 2014.Prompt: Johannes Cabal has to cover a book theft from a school library (they ended up with an eldritch text, who knows how) by going to a school performance.





	The George G. Angell Elementary School Children's Choir

“ _Dread Cthulhu, eat us first, eat us first, eat us first. Dread Cthulhu, eat us first, when you waken._ ”

The cheery chorus of children’s voices grated at Cabal’s nerves.  _Not much longer._ He needed to ingratiate himself, needed to pretend to be a supportive parent. Then, as soon as the stage was clear (and as soon as the beloved Miss Shavalyoth turned her back), he could slip backstage in the guise of a father coming to congratulate his little spawn on a job well done and grab the old tome from the shelves of sheet music. Not necessarily his easiest heist, but manageable.

“ _Eat us up with sugar and cream, sugar and cream, sugar and cream. Eat us up with sugar and cream, when you waken_.”

Cabal gritted his teeth. This had better be worth it.


End file.
